Their Life and Times
by hey.moon.hello.goodbye
Summary: A series of moments in Draco and Astoria's relationship, starting off with when they first meet. Will be updated regularly, please read and review. Rated T for mild swearing and other things.
1. First Meeting

**Please review! Second chapter coming soon. **

He accompanied his parents to a party.

Draco wandered around the house, examining the fancy rooms and expensive artifacts. The Greengrass residence was almost as grand as Malfoy Manor. There were countless rooms: it would be very easy to get lost here.

Draco walked down a long, winding hallway, examining the portraits on the walls: important people, deceased members of the family.

And then he heard a noise.

It came from the next room. He cocked his head to the side and stood stock-still, listening. It was… music.

A violin, to be exact. Someone was playing the violin in the next room: something baroque, possibly Bach. The intonation was precise, rhythms were all correct and the tone was rich.

Slowly, Draco turned the doorknob and peeked inside the room. The music swelled and cut off abruptly, followed by a string of expletives. "Bloody hell, you damned piece of crap!"

"Hello?"

The violinist spun around in her seat and jumped up, knocking pages of sheet music to the ground. She was roughly eighteen, with long, waist-length blonde hair and slight features: almond-shaped green eyes, heart-shaped face, arched blonde eyebrows and a faintly sloped nose with a silver stud in the left nostril. A pair of heavily ripped jeans was sliding down her thin waist – she pulled them up absentmindedly – and she wore a Weird Sisters t-shirt.

She hugged the violin to her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Hello. Who are you, again?"

"Is that Bach that you were playing?" Draco asked, ignoring this strange girl's question. He walked into the room and looked around. There were so much sheet music and violin exercise books on the ground, you couldn't see the carpet. A large mirror hung on one wall, and some French doors led to a balcony, overlooking the rolling lawn. Bookcases lined one wall, and Draco recognized some of the Muggle titles: _Taming of the Shrew,_ one of his favorite by Shakespeare; _Pride and Prejudice,_ a classic he hadn't enjoyed as much; a couple books by Kurt Vonnegut; _the Odyssey._

She stooped and slowly picked up a sheet of music, handing it to him warily. "It's Bach double violin concerto in D Minor. I haven't played it in years, and I thought I'd pick it up today."

The notes before him swam on the page. They were so tightly squished on the staff, it was almost impossible to decipher them. To add to the confusion, there were notes written around the lines and between the notes. "Looks easy. I bet I could play this."

"Oh, so you play the violin? Let's see it, then."

Draco sniffed. "The Malfoys have no time for such trivial things such as music."

"So, you're a Malfoy," she said thoughtfully. "Must be Draco. I remember you from school. You're two years my senior."

He almost chuckled at the phrase _two years my senior_ but decided it wasn't polite. "You went to Hogwarts, then? What house?"

"Slytherin, of course. You're at my house, aren't you?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You're Astoria!"

"Of course I am. Who'd you think I was?"

His brow furrowed. "I'm not sure." He found himself staring obsessively at her nose piercing. Close up, the silver stud is shaped like a star.

Draco motioned vaguely at his own nose. Astoria looked confused. "What?"

He gestured again. "Did it hurt?"

"Oh." She paused. "Yeah, it hurt like hell. But only for a moment, and I regret it. I'm going to take it out."

"So you don't think I should get one?"

She laughed. "You're funny, Draco. Go join the party. I'll see you down there."

Thirty minutes later, he was standing by his parents like a permanent shadow. A few people walked up to them and engaged them in polite conversation, complimenting Narcissa on her dress and asking Lucius about who-knows-what.

"Ah, there they are!" a bright voice said from behind them. "The Malfoys. My friends, I'd like you to meet my lovely daughter, Astoria."

Narcissa, Lucius and Draco turned around to see Mr. Greengrass bustling along with a lovely-looking Astoria – she'd swapped her too-large jeans and t-shirt for a modest green dress. She beamed at them and stuck out her hand to Lucius. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

Lucius shook her hand and smiled grimly. "Good evening, Miss Greengrass. This is my wife, Narcissa and my son, Draco."

She shook Narcissa's hand, and then Draco's. She held on for a second too long, squeezing his hand before she let go.


	2. Friends

**A/N: Second chapter. Review, please! **

Draco buttoned his coat as he walked through Diagon Alley. It had become unseasonably cold for September; already forty degrees.

Diagon Alley had changed in the two years since the war. Florean Fortescue's ice cream had been turned into Ollivander's new wand shop. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had expanded twofold, and it had an almost steady flow of school-aged adolescents entering it. There were new tea and coffee shops and a new bakery, opened by a former classmate. Witches and wizards streamed around Draco, most not even giving him a second glance.

Draco steadied his pace, glancing to the right. He thought he'd heard someone saying his name –

"Oof!"

He'd walked straight into someone – a girl who was now sprawled on the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said coolly, holding out a hand. "I wasn't –"

"Paying attention," she said, taking his hand and hauling herself up. "I wasn't either."

She brushed her hair out of her face, and Draco's eyebrows shot up as he realized this girl was Astoria Greengrass. Astoria straightened her gray wool pea coat, blinking up at him. "How nice to see you again, Draco. What brings you here?"

"It's my day off," he responded. "I was just going to get a drink. What about you?"

"The same as you," she said, "I'm going to get a coffee. Would you like to accompany me?"

Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, and her eyes were sparkling brightly. Astoria's face had no makeup, but she was still beautiful. "I would love to."

They walked about thirty feet to the nearest coffee shop and entered. The building was comfortably warm, and Astoria shed her thick jacket, revealing a purple jumper. They ordered their drinks and sat down.

"So," Astoria said, leaning forward and folding her hands on the table, "what have you been up to, Draco? I haven't seen you since that dinner party last month."

Draco remembered hearing Astoria's beautiful music. He shrugged. "I've been working, mostly."

She cocked her head to the left. "What do you do?"

"I edit for the _Prophet._"

Astoria smiled. "You like literature, yes?"

"Yes. I've always liked to read, and I'm a bit of a perfectionist."

"I've discovered a love of Muggle literature," she confessed. "All their crazy symbolism is getting to me. I just finished _The Scarlet Letter_."

"Did you like it?"

She made a face. "It was a little… dry, I suppose. And I struggled over some things. Nathanial Hawthorne was gifted, though, don't you think?"

"Of course he was."

Astoria nodded to herself, as if pleased that they agreed on something. She proceeded to pop the lid off her coffee and dump at least six heaping spoonfuls of sugar in it.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she demanded. "Never seen a girl put sugar in her coffee before?"

Draco's lips trembled with a suppressed laugh. "I didn't pin you as a coffee-drinking type."

She took a sip and grinned. "Coffee got me through my N.E.W.T. exams, and I've been hooked ever since."

He sipped his own coffee and smiled. "What have you been doing recently, besides drinking sugary coffee?"

Astoria's smiled widened. "I got a job. And moved out."

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

She nodded excitedly. "I got a job in the Ministry as a secretary. It's tedious work, but it pays for my rent. I got an apartment."

"That's exciting," Draco said. "A job and a new apartment, all in the same month. Quite an accomplishment, Astoria."

She blushed. "Why, thank you."

And they sit back and talk of apartments and music and books and their mothers and books and Askaban and more books, and a question floats to Draco's tongue.

"Why are you talking to me?"

Astoria raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"What I mean is, most people ignore me now. I'm a coward and a Death Eater. Why are you so nice to me?"

She drank the last of her coffee and stared at him, one eyebrow raised. "You're not a coward and you're not a Death Eater. Those are things you used to be, like a past life."

He was about to protest when she continued. "You're _not_ a coward. You're just lost, like the rest of us."

"Like you?"

She stared at him straight in the eyes. "Just like me."

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Denial

**A/N: Chapter three, the second chapter I've updated tonight… yay. **

Daphne Apparated into Astoria's apartment with a _crack_ and immediately began pacing. "Astoria!"

Astoria put down the book she was reading and stared up patiently at her perfect older sister. "Yes, sister?"

Daphne walked over to her and put her face level with Astoria's, green eyes wide. "Are you or are you not in love with Draco Malfoy?!"

"Is that a question or a statement, Daphne?"

Daphne tucked a tendril of black, curly hair behind her ear and scowled. "This is no laughing matter. That boy is two years older than you, Astoria!"

"So?" she found herself saying. "Two years isn't that much. I'm eighteen and an adult now, thank you very much. I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

"So you are!" Daphne exclaimed. "You _do_! Astoria, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I'm not," Astoria said, becoming frustrated with her older sister. "Calm down."

"You are to!"

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"Are _not!_"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Ha!" Daphne shrieked. "You admitted it!"

Astoria resisted the urge to scream. _I can't believe I fell for the oldest trick in the book!_ "Daphne, I have neighbors who live right next door. I'd really like it if I wasn't evicted a month after I moved in."

Daphne plopped down in the chair across from Astoria's. "I heard from a source that Malfoy was at your desk at the Ministry, talking to you for quite awhile. Is this true?"

Astoria didn't want to admit that it was one hundred percent true, so she rolled her eyes. "Do you write a gossip column, or something? 'I heard from a source', my arse."

"Don't cuss," she said automatically, using her big-sister voice, "it's unbecoming."

"Don't cuss, it's unbecoming," Astoria mimicked in a nasal tone. _Some things never change,_ she thought. "Anyways, what does it matter if I was talking to him?" she said in her normal voice. "And his name is Draco, not Malfoy, Daphne."

Daphne groaned and slapped a palm to her own forehead, shaking her head. "Clearly, you're in denial." Astoria was about to protest, but Daphne held up a hand. "Don't cut me off, Astoria. I came with a warning. Falling in love is a dangerous game, little sister, especially for people like you. It hurts; it hurts a lot, and I don't like to see you hurt. Falling in love with a Malfoy, though… that's just plain suicide. You'll want to trust and coddle and love, but be warned: once a cold heart, always a cold heart." Daphne smiled. "Then again, maybe you can change him. You've always had the tendency for stubbornness." With that, Daphne leaned over and kissed her sister's cheek. "Good luck, little sister." She Disapparated.

"Stop calling me little sister," Astoria said to the empty room. Her head was still spinning with Daphne's words. Her sister had never been smart, but just then she'd seemed… wise. It was unnerving.

"Stop thinking like that about your sister," Astoria said aloud. "You know it just makes you feel like shit."

_Falling in love is a dangerous game, little sister, especially for people like you._ 'People like you'. What the hell did that mean? "What type of person am I, anyways? Apparently, my idiotic sister knows better than I. Bollocks! Oh, God, I'm talking to myself."

Pushing the worries of a mental illness to the back of her mind, Astoria recalled another thing Daphne had said. _Falling in love with a Malfoy, though… that's just plain suicide._

Astoria tried to deny the first thought that came to her mind: if falling in love with a Malfoy was suicide, she thought she'd pull the trigger right then.

"Oh, crap. Daphne will _never_ let me forget that she was right!"

**Please review!!! **


	4. Help

**A/N: Fourth chapter. Please review? **

"Miss Greengrass?"

Astoria swiveled around in her seat to see a Ministry intern, holding a pile of paperwork. "I was told to give you these. They need to be filled out and sent to each department."

Astoria nodded and took the papers. "Thank you." When the intern was gone, she groaned loudly. Secretarial jobs weren't supposed to include this much paperwork, were they?

She set to work, picking up the first paper: it was from the Auror office. Quickly, she scanned it and flipped it over. _Note: needs to be signed and sent to the Minister's office ASAP,_ she wrote. Then, she drew a line and signed her name. A quick spell folded the parchment into a purple paper airplane and sent it zooming down the hall.

This was going to take forever, and she already had another pile she should be working on. These papers were going to be late and the minister would get mad, the officials in each office would blame her boss, and her boss would fire her.

Astoria was just starting on the seven forms that needed to be sent to the Department of Magical Transportation when she heard someone call her name. "Astoria?"

She looked up to see Draco Malfoy walking towards her. "Draco! What are you doing here?"

He stood in front of her desk. "I had to give something to the Minister about a story for the _Prophet_."

"Oh."

They were silent for a moment, and then Draco said, "I keep forgetting that you work here. It's strange to see… uh, to see you, here."

She smiled. "I'm getting used to it. It is a bit tedious, though."

"It seems like it." He examined the two piles of paper on her desk. "You have all that work to do? The workday is almost over."

Astoria sighed. "I know. I guess I'll just stay late again. I don't have anything else to do, but my boss won't let me leave until I finish all my work."

Draco's brow furrowed. "Maybe I can help. Pass me your extra quill."

"Oh, I really couldn't ask you to –"

"You didn't ask. I insisted. Quill, please."

Astoria handed him the extra quill, holding it delicately in her fingers. He knelt next to her desk and took a stack. "What're you supposed to do with these? Just write what the official in charge has to do?"

"It makes it easier, so they don't have to read every word."

"So they make a measly secretary read it word for word?"

Astoria scowled. "I'm not measly. And no, the trick is learning how to read as little as possible."

Draco nodded thoughtfully and skimmed over the form. "Okay, I think I get it." He wrote something with a flourish in his untidy, slanted handwriting. Then, he tapped it with his wand and sent it flying off.

Both of them wrote as quickly as possible to get the forms done. Less than thirty minutes later, the piles were gone and their hands were covered in ink. Astoria looked at Draco's fingers and blushed. "I'm sorry. Your hands are dirty."

"What a shame," he said sarcastically. "My life might as well end now."

"Ha."

Astoria's boss stuck her head out of her office and scowled. "Miss Greengrass? You can go now, if all those forms are done."

"Yes, ma'am," Astoria replied, standing and donning her jacket. Stooping, she picked up her purse and hiked it on her shoulder.

"I'd better walk you to your apartment," Draco said, taking her arm. "It's already dark out."

"Yes, you'd better," Astoria said conversationally. "There's a lot of violence in London these days."

He chuckled as they exited the Ministry, and grabbing her hand, he Disapparated to Astoria's apartment.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me with my work," Astoria said. "I feel awful that you stayed for a whole half hour to help me."

He nodded, his eyes flickering with their usual solemn glow. "It wasn't a problem, Astoria. I had nothing better to do."

Astoria nodded back. "Well, good night, then." She turned around and walked the few steps to her apartment building, then turned back. Quickly, she walked towards Draco and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thanks again."

When she reached her apartment on the third floor, she looked out the window. He was still standing there.


	5. First Kiss

Astoria raised a hand and rapped on the door. After a moment, she heard footsteps and the door opened.

Draco stood in front of her, pushing his hair out of his eyes. A smile flickered across his face, disappearing quickly. "Hello." He stepped out of the way to let her inside the apartment. "Nice to see you."

"You, too." Over the past three months, she and Draco Malfoy had been progressively growing closer. They were something like friends now.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"That'd be great."

He walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee, pushing aside a pile of papers. His apartment was covered in stacks upon stacks of forms and papers, probably from his job. "You should get some filing cabinets," Astoria said. "Your apartment is messy."

"Rich words, coming from you," he observed, pouring sugar into her coffee. "You have the messiest apartment I've ever seen. All those books and pages of sheet music – doesn't your sister go insane when she visits?"

"She doesn't." Astoria frowned, recalling the last time Daphne had visited three months ago: _falling in love with a Malfoy… that's suicide._

She leaned against the counter and Draco handed her the mug; cautiously, she took a sip. It was just as she liked it. "Thank you."

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Boredom. Loneliness." And you.

"Ah." Draco walked over and stood facing Astoria, both of them leaning against the counter. "Astoria Greengrass, lonely?"

"Strange, huh? I was going to visit my sister, but… I decided against it."

He pretended to look offended. "Glad to know I'm a last resort."

She laughed. "And don't you forget it." Astoria took another drink from the mug. "I started a new book a few days ago."

"And that would be…"

_"Pride and Prejudice_."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You haven't read that? I would've thought you'd be the proud owner of the entire Austen collection."

She shook her head. "I've been meaning to, but I hadn't found the time until the other night."

He bent his neck and brought his face closer. Astoria felt her breath quicken. "And how do you like it, Astoria?"

"I like it pretty well."

He nodded, looking thoughtful. "I haven't read that book in years. Remind me what it's about."

Draco stared right into her eyes, and Astoria thought she was going to die, right there in his kitchen. "Elizabeth Bennett and Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"I think I'd change my name if it was Fitzwilliam. And what is it about these characters, Astoria?"

"Well, they love each other but they're both too proud to admit it."

Draco nodded, as if this made perfect sense. He raised one of his hands so it cupped Astoria's cheek. "Proud girls will be the death of me."

And then he kissed her.

Her heart kicked into overdrive, blood roaring in her ears. She clasped her hands behind her neck and kissed him back with full enthusiasm, feeling more alive than she had in a long time.

And then Daphne's words reverberated through her mind. _Falling in love is a dangerous game, especially for people like you. It hurts; it hurts a lot. Falling for a Malfoy, though… that's just plan suicide._

Especially for people like you.

Astoria jumped out of his arms and knocked the mug to the floor: it shattered and spilled sugar-spiked coffee on her shoes and Draco's bare feet. "I have to go," she said quietly, donning her gray coat and walking to the door.

Once outside in the rain, Astoria wept, tears and raindrops mingling on her flushed cheeks. Daphne had one thing right. It did hurt. It hurt a lot.

**Please review! **


	6. Who He Would Marry

**A/N: Bit of a short chapter for you. This is more like a follow-up, from Draco's point of view. Please review.**

Draco stood stock-still, leaning against the counter, lips tingling. His eyes focused on the exact spot Astoria's feet had been, right before she walked out of his flat.

Suddenly, he leapt into action, running through the halls of his apartment and rushing down the stairs into the pouring rain. Draco's eyes scanned up and down the street, rain pouring down his face and arms.

Of course she was long gone by now. Draco felt like an idiot as he slowly made his way back into his flat. He cleaned up the coffee Astoria had knocked on the floor and fixed the broken mug.

This shouldn't bother him so much, he knew it shouldn't have. He was a _Malfoy,_ and he had a great future lined up for him, and he was sure to marry a pureblood with money. A rich pureblood that he would have kids with and make little pureblood Malfoys. One girl, this silly and under experienced girl fresh out of Hogwarts, should not matter at all.

But she did.

Pansy Parkinson – she hadn't mattered. First of all, she was… wrong. Her face was too flat for her features, her legs were too long, her shoulders were too broad, she was too tall, her nose was too upturned, her eyes were too small. She was too possessive, too high-strung, too jealous, and too loud. She had been everything bad to the extreme. Also, there was the blood issue. Her family had been pure for a few generations, but there had been a marriage to a Muggle somewhere.

Astoria Greengrass – she wasn't pretty, but lovely; not hot, but gorgeous. Her complexion was a flushed pale, not a freckle in sight. Her hair looked and felt like the softest corn silk, but it had a thickness to it that was somewhat disproportionate. Her eyes were wide and light green, almost gold. Her height was under average – she was probably about five feet, three inches – and she weighed practically mother. On her left hand, there were four identical calluses on each fingertip, from hours of violin study.

She was charming and awkward and graceful and esteemed and a Slytherin and protective and passionate, but she had a yearning that no prospective lover could overlook. Astoria could pretend all she wanted, but there was no ignoring the loneliness in her eyes.

She was a pureblood. She was perfect, in a slightly imperfect, dysfunctional way.

But she had walked away. _She had walked away._

And before… she had acted so nervous. He could feel her knees shaking, see her hand clutch the counter.

And she had kissed him back. Thoroughly. Snogged him to within an inch of his life, actually. And that was a difficult feat to claim.

That was one fact he could cling through. It would be his life preserver, when he confronted her again.

And that was when Draco decided: Astoria would be the woman he married.

**REVIEW!!! **


	7. Persistence

Draco knocked loudly on Astoria's door, shaking his hair out of his eyes. He could hear music playing from within her apartment, but she didn't answer the door.

Gently, he tried the knob – it turned in his hand. He shook his head to himself: she hadn't even locked the door – no Muggle lock, no protective charm, nothing.

Her apartment was filled with light. Moving pictures were adhered to the wall, Astoria and her grinning friends and family waving wildly from the crazy collage of photographs. A pile of what looked like newly bought sheet music was placed on the counter, along with another two piles of paperwork. Bookshelves lined the walls, floor to ceiling, and still all the books did not fit. They were precariously stacked on the floor.

The music swelled from the next room, and Draco walked on. Suddenly, the music paused, and Draco heard Astoria mutter something. It started again, slow and sad.

He pushed open the door and leaned against the doorjamb. "Hello, Astoria."

She physically jumped in her seat and gasped. Carefully, she put her violin on the floor and looked at him, eyes wide. "What are you _doing_?"

"Having a serious case of déjà vu."

She looked irritated. "What I mean is, how did you _get into my house_?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Your door was open. I was meaning to talk to you about that. You really should lock your door. A girl living alone in the middle of England with her door unlocked is a seriously stupid move."

She scowled and began putting her violin back into the case. "I'm a witch, you prat. If any Muggle tried to break in, I could just petrify them and drag them out onto the street, couldn't I?"

"It wasn't the Muggles I'm worried about."

"Come to think about it," she said loudly, crouching and loosening her bow, "maybe I should lock my door. It might leave unwanted visitors out, you know what I mean?"

"That's low."

"You're low. You broke into my flat!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did – I'm not playing this game with you! I came here to talk to you about what happened the last time we, er, talked."

Astoria stood up and blushed. "I want to go first."

"Fine, then. Go ahead."

She crossed her arms across her chest and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I just want you to know that I am not a toy, Draco Malfoy. I am a human being and a woman and I will not be treated like some type of – some type of, um –"

"Object?"

"Yes! Object! I will _not_! You violated my body and my mind last week, and I am not happy! You can't just – just go around kissing girls, kissing me! It cannot and will not occur, in any way, shape or form! You can't just toy with my mind like that, Malfoy, it's rude and unnecessary. Because I've seen you at Hogwarts and how you treat girls and how you treated that _awful_ Pansy Parkinson, and I will not be treated as such!"

Draco's brow furrowed. How was he toying with her mind? Kissing wasn't toying with someone's mind. It was just kissing.

Her face softened, and her eyes looked sad and desperate. "I love you like a brother, Draco," she whispered, looking down at the floor. "Like a brother. That's all."

Draco studied her face. Her eyes were focused on the floor, and the corners of her mouth were twitching. Her shoulders were hunched, arms were crossed over her chest, and her feet were so close together they were almost on top of the other.

"You are the worst liar I've ever met."

Her neck snapped up, and a tight smile didn't touch her eyes. "Excuse me?"

Draco sighed. "Must I explain everything to you? First – not meeting my eyes. Sign of a mediocre liar, though I prefer liars who make forced, uncomfortable eye contact. Second – twitching lips. I haven't seen that as much, so it might be a personal thing. Third –"

"My lips were twitching?" she asked thoughtfully. "That's strange. I didn't feel them twitching." Astoria paused. "Well, go on. Third."

"Hunched shoulders, crossed arms, feet close together: those are all signs of not being comfortable, and you, as an unpracticed liar, are uncomfortable. And just then, when I said a blunt truth about you – the fact that you suck at lying – you looked up too quickly and you smiled, but your eyes didn't get wider and your nose didn't crinkle like it does when you smile for real."

Astoria uncrossed her arms and her eyes narrowed. "You know all that from a couple things I did without thinking?"

"Now you think I'm spewing rubbish. Your eyes are narrowed."

She scowled. "It's because you _are_ spewing rubbish. Quit messing with me."

"I'm not messing with you."

Her eyebrows shot up. "See, you just did it! Trying to make me thing you're not messing with me so you can sneakily manipulate me and make me do weird things!"

"That actually wasn't my ulterior motive, believe it or not. Despite popular belief, even though I am a Slytherin, I'm not as evil as everyone says."

"Lay off the sarcasm."

"Lay off the cynicism."

She moved her face towards mine and squinted up at me, holding her thumb and forefinger a millimeter apart. "I'm _this close_ to kicking you out and never seeing your face again."

Draco's face softened – a rare occurrence – and his eyes turned dangerous. "Be careful what you wish for," he said in a low voice.

And he stooped to kiss her gently, barely brushing his lips against hers.

And he broke it off, turned around, and walked out of the room.

His pace was slower than normal, and he pleaded that his plan would work. Just as he was about to open the apartment door, a voice from behind him spoke.

"Get back here, Draco!"

Draco turned slowly and walked into the living room, where Astoria was now standing. She glared at him. "You're _not_ walking out on me again, Malfoy," she said sternly.

"I believe it was you who did the walking-out last time, _Greengrass_."

Astoria gave him a look that probably made trolls cry and said, "Don't be smart with me. You have to be nice to me now."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Do too."

Draco didn't even bother to reply. A rare grin was slowly unfolding on his face. (Astoria noted how lovely it looked. She hadn't thought his lips were that big; she'd practically always seen them scowling.)

"Well?" she demanded. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Draco kept smiling like a bloody idiot, and then he said, "No. I'm going to go home." She looked disappointed, so he continued. "I'm going to change, and you are, too. And then I'm taking you out."

She looked confused. "As in, a date? You're asking me out?"

"Or we could be friends-with-benefits, if you'd prefer. But you're a little too intelligent for that, if you asked for my opinion."

"Pick me up in half an hour."


	8. Melancholy Heartbreak

**A/N: Back with another chapter. This one is pretty angst-y, I guess you could call it. Also, I know Astoria and Daphne don't really have a brother, but I made one up, an older brother named Hyperion, which can be where Scorpius gets his middle name. In my world, at least… haha. Anyways, please review! **

The news had come in late afternoon, as most news does. The black clouds in the sky broke as Daphne sobbed into Astoria's shoulder.

Their brother was dead.

The Healers said it was a mistake; Hyperion had been injured and had suddenly become worse, too quickly for the Healers to retaliate.

Astoria and Daphne stood in a corridor in St. Mungo's, and Daphne dried her eyes and turned to the healer. "I want to see the body," she whispered, her voice cracking on the word 'body'. Astoria had never heard her sister's voice do that before.

The healer shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ms. Greengrass. I cannot allow you to see Hyperion's body at this time."

"I want to. Show me and my sister. We are immediate relatives."

"I cannot allow it," the healer said firmly. "It wouldn't matter if you were acquaintances or Siamese twins, Ms. Greengrass. You may not see the body."

Daphne burst in tears.

Astoria slapped the healer's cheek. "Don't you talk to her like that," she said dangerously. "Don't you _ever_ talk to my sister like that."

The two sisters were escorted out of the hospital without seeing their brother's body.

Back at home, Daphne laid her head on the kitchen table and sobbed into the fine wood. Astoria wrote letter after letter to family and friends, announcing that Hyperion had passed away. Witches and wizards apparated into their house and brought platters of food, placing them on the empty counters and kissing Astoria on the top of her head – patting Daphne on the shoulder – giving them empty words of comfort. Astoria tried to fake a smile, but it ended up a grimace of shock and pain.

Astoria couldn't help thinking about her sister – strong, cool Daphne, breaking down and crying, not taking control of a situation. She wondered if this was any inclination of who was really the stronger sister.

_Selfish thoughts,_ she said to herself. _Stop it, Astoria. Just shut up._

Their parents came home and cried and then turned in to bed, shaking with grief and shock and heartbreak. Astoria helped her older sister to Daphne's old bedroom, dressing her in a nightgown she had left behind and tucking her into bed.

"Astoria," Daphne whimpered, half asleep.

"Sh, I know," Astoria whispered, kissing her sister on the forehead. "I know, Daphne. Sleep."

And out in the rain, walking in downtown London instead of apparating, Astoria chose not to go to her own empty apartment. She took a completely different route, past the Muggle pharmacist and the grocer's and the bakery, to an upscale apartment building where she slipped into the elevator without ringing up.

It was late. Draco would not be awake. Astoria knew this, yet she still whispered a silent _Alohomora_ and broke in to his flat.

It was dark inside. The blackness pressed in on her at all sides, and it was then, right there in Draco's light-ridden apartment, that she started to feel: sadness and anger and melancholic heartbreak, all washing over her at once so suddenly it took her breath away. She stumbled into his bedroom and shook his bare shoulder. "Draco, Draco," she breathed in his ear.

He pushed himself up on his pillows, the sheet falling away from his bare chest. "What's the matter?" he asked, voice laced with tiredness. "Astoria, what's…?"

"Hyperion's dead."

Draco exhaled, breath leaving his mouth slowly. "Jesus Christ, oh, God, Astoria."

"I just… I need to… I can't be there anymore," Astoria choked out. "My parents, my sister… they can't – they don't have any control. They don't understand what's going on. They can't stop crying."

Draco ran his fingers through her hair and nodded, encouraging her to keep talking.

"I just – I'm not the strong one, Draco, I'm the one who should be falling apart, but I need to be in control because they can't…" Her voice cracked. "I… I can't be alone right now."

Draco leaned over and tugged off Astoria's shoes, placing them on the ground. Then, he tenderly lifted her off her feet and placed her beside him, lying down. His arms pulled her comfortingly close. "Try to sleep," he said.

"I don't think I'll never be able to sleep again," she confessed. "Hyperion was – he just knew how to handle everything, and without him around, everything will be wrong, I can't stand it, and I need him here –"

"It gets easier," he said quietly. "Missing a family member – the pain's always there, but soon you'll be getting through a day without crying, and then a week, and then maybe two. But you'll get through this."

Astoria wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, pulling him closer than should be humanly possible. "Maybe I can sleep a little after all," she breathed, closing her eyes.


	9. Meeting the Parents

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I joined NaNoWriMo () and I'm going to be busy trying to reach my 50,000 word goal for this month. So I probably won't update. I'm going to try to get a chapter of Shuffled Love up this month, and maybe another two chapters of this story this month? I'll only be able to do that on the weekends, maybe. I encourage everyone go check out National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) it's going to be cool! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, and stuff. **

Draco tore through his armoire and his closet. He checked the laundry room, the living room, and under all the furniture. He crawled under his bed, even though he could only get half his back under, and pushed all the food around in the fridge.

But he still couldn't find his dress robes.

"They have to be here somewhere," he muttered to himself, pacing around the apartment. He was due at his parent's house in thirty minutes for dinner, and he couldn't show up wearing his old, dirty robes. His mother would tear his eyes out of his skull.

Draco sat down and thought. When had he worn them last?

Three days ago, he'd worn them on a date with Astoria. They'd gone out to dinner and then he'd gone up to her apartment.

He swore loudly. He'd taken the dress robes _off_ at Astoria's, and had returned to his own flat hours later wearing only his pants and collared shirt.

"Oh, bloody hell!" he cursed. Quickly, he grabbed his coat and disapparated to his girlfriend's flat.

He appeared in the hallway and knocked on her door. "Come in!" she shouted from inside.

Quietly, Draco walked into her apartment, avoiding the pile of novels placed a foot from the door. "Astoria," he called.

"Oh, hi, Draco." She bustled out of the living room and walked over to stand in front of him, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Is something wrong?"

She'd plaited her hair in two braids, and Draco resisted the urge to tug gently on the end of those braids and pull her to him. Her yellow sundress made her green eyes look even lighter. His heart beat a little faster seeing how beautiful she looked. He had to cover it up with a scornful comment. "Why are you wearing a sundress in March? It's cold outside."

"I'm not outside, am I? If I need to go out, I'll put on a coat, eh?"

He licked his lips. "You're a strange one."

Her eyes focused in on his lips, and she replied in a trance-like voice. "So I've been told."

Quickly, he leaned forward and kissed her, long and slow with one hand at the back of her neck. When he pulled away, she looked up at him. "What was that for?"

"I guess I can kiss my girlfriend whenever I want to."

Astoria's cheeks reddened, but she didn't notice. "Like hell you can."

"Oh, please," he scoffed. "You wanted me to."

"How do you know?"

"You were looking at my mouth. It's a tip-off."

Astoria nodded. "Is that why you came to my flat? To kiss me? Or was there another motive?"

"What, did I steal you away from an important book? What's the title today?"

Astoria scowled. "Don't be mean to me." She paused. "_Le Petit Prince_ by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry."

"Ah. 'Here is my secret. It is very simple: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.' I think that's the English equivalent."

She nodded slowly. "That's my favorite quote. That, and –"

"'Grown-ups never understand anything by themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always and forever explaining things to them,'" they said together.

Astoria smiled. "You're more like me than you'd like to admit. You like books, too."

Draco sighed. "I love books, there's no disputing that. But I didn't come here to discuss literature with you." _No matter how tempting that sounds._

"What did you come here for, then?"

Draco swallowed. "My dress robes, Astoria."

Astoria closed her eyes and laughed. Draco realized suddenly it was the best sound he'd ever heard. "You finally noticed! I was going to bring them by your flat, but then I figured I'd let you get them."

Despite his will, he blushed. "It's not funny."

"Oh, it's very funny," she giggled. "What would your mother say?"

"My mother," he said, attempting to regain a firm tone, "will never find out that I left my robes at your flat. She'd go into heart failure and die."

"Where are you going?" she asked, smiling and biting her lip.

"My parent's. They're having me over for dinner."

Astoria nodded thoughtfully. "Can I come?"

Draco's eyebrows shot up. He'd never thought of bringing Astoria back to meet his parents. He fell into thought.

When Astoria had said it, it sounded like an awful sound. His Astoria, sweet and headstrong and loving and stubborn, meeting his rigidly stiff and cold parents? It didn't add up. They wouldn't appreciate her dry humor, or she would feel too awkward, and then they'd be forced to break up.

And Draco didn't want to break up with Astoria – ever. He hated, _hated_ admitting it, but he had become rather attached to the tiny book-loving violinist. He might even – you know – love her.

But as he thought about it, he realized the genius in the plan. Astoria met his parents. His parents would approve of her, and Astoria knew how to act around stiff conservative purebloods.

When Draco snapped out of his thoughts, Astoria was no longer in front of him. He frowned. "Astoria."

She came walking out of her bedroom, holding his dress robes and trying to straighten them. "Here they are; I found them for you."

Draco waved his wand to get rid of the wrinkles. "Thank you. Come on, let's go."

"Go where?" she asked, looking puzzled.

He picked up Astoria's jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "We're going to my parent's house. They invited us to dinner, remember?"

"Us?"

Draco nodded and linked his arm through hers. "We don't want to be late."

**Reviewers = love! **


	10. Meeting the Parents II

**A/N: Hey! Soooo super sorry for the super delay! When's the last time I updated, anyway? October? Anyway, this is way overdue but I had some exams I had to take (algebra is awful but I passed the test, so yay!). School's out for almost two weeks for me and I hope I'll have a ton of time for my writing, after Christmas and everything. Here's a (sort of) long chapter for you guys. I hope to write another chapter tonight (or at least start one) but I promise it'll be up soon. Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review, it means the world to me! **

Malfoy Manor was possibly the largest and most intricate building Astoria had ever seen. It was built like a Roman cathedral, Gothic and hauntingly beautiful. Large turrets jutted up toward the sky, and the albino peacocks strutted about the yard.

Astoria eyed them warily. "Those peacocks are very peculiar-looking."

Draco glanced at them and shook his head. "Don't be afraid of them. They're just peacocks."

"That's what _you_ think," Astoria said, staring down the peacock, which was looking back (slightly evilly) through beady red eyes. "They've fooled you; it's why you think there's nothing wrong with these creepy albino peacocks. Where do you find albino peacocks, anyway?"

Draco sighed and finally stopped walking, tightening his arm through hers. He turned to look at the peacock and said to it, "Are you evil, or what, peacock? You're scaring my girlfriend."

"They kill people when you're sleeping," she said loudly.

Draco let out a noise that was a combination between a strangled laugh and a moan of irritation and continued walking towards the front door, Astoria following. "If we're late, I'm blaming you."

Astoria didn't say anything because she knew he wouldn't.

The inside of the manor was, in fact, more elaborate and beautiful than the outside. Paintings and engravings that looked like they dated back to the Renaissance decorated the ceiling and walls. The furniture was fine and the chandeliers looked priceless.

Draco spun Astoria around and removed her coat, hanging it over hers on the peg. "Mother?" he called into the large, echoing house, tipping his head to listen. Then, shrugging, he grasped Astoria's hand and started walking towards the spiral staircase. "They're probably in the library."

The Malfoys were, in fact, in the library. Narcissa and Lucius clutched glasses of crimson wine in their hands, and they sat in front of a roaring fire.

"Hello, Mother," Draco said, swooping down to kiss his mother's cheek. "Father. I brought Astoria for dinner. I hope that's alright."

Narcissa smiled and stood, placing her glass on a squatty table before hugging Astoria gently. "It's so nice to see you again, dear," she said, pulling back and straightening her red velvet dress. Her delicate brows furrowed as she took in Astoria's appearance.

It was then Astoria realized she hadn't changed out of the yellow sundress. Her cheeks colored, but before she could even think up a reason why she was wearing a short sleeved sundress in the middle of an England March, Narcissa smiled and said, "Yellow becomes you, dear."

"Thank you, ma'am. It's very nice to see you again, both of you." She smiled politely at Lucius, and he stood to shake my hand.

"And tell me, dear, how is your father?" Lucius asked.

Astoria smiled. "Well, thank you."

"And how is your family after the awful death of your brother, may I ask?" Narcissa said, her face pitying.

A spark went off inside Astoria at the sight of her pity. As if sensing it, Draco lightly wrapped an arm around her waist. "My family is recovering nicely, ma'am," I replied. "It was awful, though, such a shock. Hyperion was such a lively person." Her lip twitched just thinking about his so-called "liveliness"; a more appropriate word might be "crazy" or "daring" or "too persuasive for his own good". Hyperion had known how to have fun, that was true. There were many nights he'd paid her off, so as to keep her mouth shut about a party he was throwing or attending.

"Your sister, Daphne, is well?"

I nodded. "Daphne married Blaise Zabini, as I'm sure you remember."

"Lovely wedding," Lucius said, sitting back down and reaching for his wine. "Draco, why don't you show our guest our book collection?"

"Good idea," Draco said, taking Astoria's arm and steering her down the first aisle. "I bet you were just itching to get over here to all these books," he muttered under his breath.

"Was not."

"Were too. Here's our Shakespeare collection," he said louder. "Most are first editions."

I traced my fingers over the spines and read the titles. "You have a lot."

"What's your favorite?"

_"Romeo and Juliet_."

He made a vague noise of disgust.

"Oh, please," Astoria said, rolling her eyes. "You loved it just as much as I did."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Shush."

"No."

Draco arranged his face in a sneer and continued walking, towards the end of the bookcases. He gestured at a set of doors. "That leads to the stairwell." He pushed open the doors and nodded at her to go first.

The spiral staircase seemed to go on forever, but eventually they emerged in a hallway, walls lined with paintings. Draco nodded at the first door. "The master bedroom." He started walking, and Astoria followed. "This is my room."

He cracked open the door and Astoria looked inside. The walls were painted eggshell white and there were no posters or pictures of any kind. The floor was immaculately cleaned and the room was virtually empty except for a king-size bed and a few lights. Draco swung the door shut and tapped the doorknob with his wand, locking it. "There are more rooms that way," he said, gesturing down the hallway. "A bathroom, a study, an office, and a couple guest rooms. I'll show you the ballroom and then we'll go to the dining room to join my parents."

Astoria nodded and they walked along in companionable silence. The ballroom was down the stairs and to the right down another hallway. Draco threw open the doors, flicked his wand and said "Lumos."

Light flew into the room and Astoria's eyes widened. The room was very large and there were grand chandeliers dangling from the ceiling. Red velvet curtains covered the windows, and Astoria suspected that when tables were magicked inside the room and people filled it, the sight was grand.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked quietly.

Astoria nodded. "You have a very nice home."

A smile darted across Draco's face. "Thank you, Astoria."

Ten minutes later, the four of them were seated in the dining room, looking down at plates bursting with food and glasses filled to the rim with the finest drinks. They began eating and after a few bites Astoria said, "This food is delicious, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, darling, call me Narcissa," she said. "And I will inform our cook you enjoy it."

"So, Astoria, what have you been doing since you're out of school?" Lucius asked.

She swallowed a bite of her food and sipped her wine before answering. "I've been working, actually."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Where?"

"I'm a secretary at the Ministry." Astoria smiled. "It's tedious work, but I decided to move out and it pays for my apartment."

"What an independent girl," Narcissa said, smiling daintily. "How nice of you. I heard from your father that you are a quite gifted musician, no?"

Astoria nodded. "I play the violin, yes."

"And how long have you done that?" Lucius asked.

In her head, Astoria counted. "I believe it has been about twelve years. I've played since I was six."

"Your commitment is admirable," Lucius said coolly. "You just graduated last spring, no? How were your NEWT scores?"

"Father," Draco interjected.

Astoria lightly hooked her ankle around his before answering. "I got all O's except for one E."

"Your parents must be very pleased. Now, Draco, how is your job going? I heard…"

The conversation shifted and they talked and finished eating. Astoria made sure to speak in complete sentences and have good posture. She made eye contact with Draco's parents and laughed at appropriate times. When dishes were cleared and stomachs full, Draco glanced at his watch and at Astoria apologetically. "It's gotten late, Astoria. I should return you to your flat."

"Of course," she said breezily. "It was so nice to see both of you again. Thank you for having me in your home. The meal was lovely."

"You're welcome anytime, dear," Narcissa said, standing up and kissing her cheeks. "Have a nice night, now." She kissed Draco's cheek. "Goodbye, Draco. You will visit us soon, no?"

He nodded and took Astoria's arm, walking out of the house. Once they were outside, he turned around and grabbed her face, kissing her soundly on the lips. She had to grab onto his sleeve to keep from falling over. When he broke it off, she smiled and closed her eyes. "Your parents aren't that bad."

"You did great."

Astoria glanced uneasily at the peacock eyeing them unwaveringly. "Thanks."

"Stop looking at the peacocks," he commanded, laughing a little. "God, I love you."

Astoria froze, then blinked. It was the first time he'd said it. "_What?_"

His brow furrowed. "I said –"

"I know what you said," she interrupted, a smile growing on her face. "Did you mean it?"

He looked baffled. "Of course I mean it. Why would I say it if I didn't?"

Quickly, she pressed her lips to him. "I love you, too."

Draco looked as if she were absurd and took her hand. Together, they walked out of the garden gate and Apparated towards home.

**Review, favorite, PM me, whatever, I appreciate it a ton! Tell me what you think about this chapter and if you catch any mistakes message me/review. (I haven't had time to edit, I really wanted to get this to you guys.) Happy holidays, guys! **

**xxx **


End file.
